Album de famille
by Zakath Nath
Summary: On s'en souvient, à la fin de la première année d'Harry, Hagrid lui a offert un album rempli de photos de ses parents. Certaines ont été plus dures à obtenir que d'autres. OS


**Disclaimer :** l'univers d' _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. Rowling

 **Rating :** tout public

 **Album de famille**

Rubeus Hagrid se serait donné des gifles. Il avait eu l'idée des mois auparavant. Pour être exact, elle avait pris forme dès cette nuit où il était allé chercher Harry sur cet îlot battu par les vents et avait découvert que ces infâmes Dursley avaient maintenu leur neveu dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Pire, ils avaient même osé lui raconter que ses parents étaient des bons à rien, morts dans un simple accident de voiture ! James et Lily Potter ! Qui s'étaient battus si vaillamment contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

Le garde-chasse avait alors pensé à contacter les connaissances des Potter pour leur demander de lui envoyer des photos afin de les compiler en un album qu'il pourrait offrir à Harry : ainsi, il aurait une trace de ses parents, les verrait heureux, loin des sornettes que son oncle et sa tante avaient tenté de lui fourrer dans le crâne.

Et puis il avait trainé. Il avait d'abord fallu fournir un moyen de protéger la Pierre Philosophale (pour ce à quoi cela avait servi !), et ensuite Harry avait eu tellement à découvrir qu'Hagrid n'avait pas voulu le distraire. Il avait repensé à l'album à Noël, mais il y avait cette si joli flûte toute prête (flûte qui avait permis à Harry, Ron et Hermione de passer devant Touffu pour se jeter tout droit dans un filet du Diable, lui avait dit le plus jeune des garçons Weasley. Hagrid aurait aussi bien pu offrir à Harry une corde pour se pendre) ! Il serait toujours temps plus tard s'était-il alors dit, pour son anniversaire, par exemple… Résultat des courses, Harry avait failli mourir quelques jours plus tôt entre les mains de Quirrell (et Quirrell n'avait pas été seul, leur avait raconté Dumbledore… Hagrid frissonnait rien que d'y penser) et il en était en parti responsable, misérable qu'il était d'avoir vendu le secret de Touffu contre un œuf de dragon qu'il savait bien, au fond, ne pas pouvoir conserver.

Aussi, quand Dumbledore (un grand homme décidément) l'avait informé qu'il ne prendrait aucune sanction contre lui, Hagrid s'était employé à mener à bien son projet pour se rattraper. Le pauvre petit Harry avait bien mérité ce cadeau trop longtemps repoussé et qu'il avait failli ne plus être en mesure de recevoir !

La journée s'était passée dans un aller-retour de hiboux, et le soir venu, Hagrid contemplait avec satisfaction la pile de photographies qu'il avait reçues. Tout le monde avait joué le jeu. Le demi-géant commença à classer les clichés en différent tas : Lily et James en couple (il hésita un instant à y mettre la photo de leur mariage, car on y voyait ce traître de Sirius Black au second plan, avant de l'inclure. Avec un peu de chance, Harry n'entendrait jamais parler de ce sinistre personnage qui pourrissait pour toujours à Azkaban), Lily et James avec leur tout jeune fils… Puis une grosse pile consacrée à James : en tenue de quidditch, seul ou avec le reste de l'équipe, posant nonchalamment contre un arbre du parc, ébouriffant ses cheveux… Il y avait également une image de lui, guitare à la main, souvenir de sa tentative de monter un groupe avec deux garçons de Poufsouffle qui partageaient la même fibre musicale. Un désastre aux proportions épiques qui avait néanmoins eu le mérite de faire admettre au jeune homme qu'il n'était pas doué dans tous les domaines.

Hagrid fronça les sourcils. La pile de James était de belle taille, notamment grâce à Remus Lupin qui avait contribué plus que tout autre, mais à côté, celle de Lily paraissait bien pauvre. Elle avait pourtant été populaire, mais une de ses grandes amies avec qui elle passait parfois quelques semaines durant les vacances avait péri durant la guerre avec toute sa famille et probablement tout ce qu'elle avait pu tenir de Lily. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec tout le monde, mais à l'exception de deux photos envoyées par Horace Slughorn, prises lors d'une des réunions de son club, elle n'avait visiblement pas été capturée à l'image durant sa scolarité.

C'était dommage. Si Harry remarquait ce décalage, il s'imaginerait peut-être que Lily n'était pas très aimée, que Hagrid lui avait menti pour lui remonter le moral… Le garde-chasse réfléchit un instant. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait fréquenté Lily pendant une bonne partie de son cursus, et qui avait peut-être de quoi étoffer l'album, et pas la peine de lui envoyer un hibou pour le contacter, il logeait à Poudlard même, mais…

Hagrid ne pouvait pas dire que Severus Rogue lui était sympathique. Lily l'avait parfois emmené avec elle prendre le thé chez lui, et le Serpentard ne s'était jamais montré franchement impoli, mais il restait renfermé, taciturne, ne répondant que par monosyllabes et il était manifeste qu'il ne venait que pour faire plaisir à son amie, et pas pour goûter la compagnie et les biscuits d'Hagrid. Il y avait aussi toutes les rumeurs le concernant sur son intérêt pour la magie noire, ses mauvaises fréquentations, et finalement, lui et Lily ne s'étaient plus du tout adressés la parole pendant leurs dernières années à Poudlard. Cependant, le demi-géant devait reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas le pire élève de Serpentard qu'il avait eu à côtoyer. Si Rogue n'avait jamais été vraiment aimable, il n'avait jamais fait de remarques insultantes à portée de ses oreilles comme nombre de ses condisciples. Il fallait aussi avouer que parfois James (sans doute entrainé par l'horrible Black) lui avait mené la vie dure sans bonne raison, et surtout, Dumbledore se portait garant de lui, ce qui valait toutes les recommandations du monde, alors peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir. Bien sûr, Hagrid savait que Rogue avait pris Harry en grippe dès son arrivée, le pauvre petit lui en avait parlé plusieurs fois, mais il ferait un geste si le garde-chasse s'y prenait bien.

Devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, Hagrid faillit flancher. Le professeur pouvait liquéfier un interlocuteur d'une simple remarque quand il était en forme et il serait certainement contrarié face à la requête qui allait lui être présentée… Allons, se morigéna Hagrid, tu es un Gryffondor… Et c'est pour Harry !

Après qu'Hagrid eut toqué, la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement et Rogue se profila dans son encadrement.

« Oui, Hagrid ? » demanda le Maître des Potions d'une voix douce, un sourcil levé, sans s'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

Il aurait fallu une vingtaine de Severus Rogue pour remplir un Rubeus Hagrid, mais ce dernier ne s'en sentait pas moins intimidé. Rogue, directeur de Serpentard, vêtu de ses grandes robes noires, était beaucoup plus impressionnant à présent que l'élève malingre et mal fagoté que le garde-chasse avait rencontré vingt ans auparavant.

« C'est à propos d'Harry, professeur, balbutia-t-il. Avec ce qui s'est passé avec Quirrell… Je veux lui faire un cadeau, pour le récompenser, vous voyez, et je me demandais si vous ne voudriez pas contribuer. »

Le second sourcil de Rogue alla rejoindre le premier à l'étage.

« Récompenser Potter, Hagrid ? répondit-il sans élever la voix. Ce garçon a cru bon de se confronter à des dangers qui le dépassaient, alors que Dumbledore était déjà en route pour arrêter Quirrell. Une initiative dont l'utilité m'échappe et qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur lui et les camarades qu'il a entrainé dans son aventure. Il s'en est tiré à très bon compte et devrait savourer sa chance. Lui offrir une récompense ne ferait que l'encourager dans sa conduite téméraire et irréfléchie, et s'il se lance dans une nouvelle entreprise de la sorte à l'avenir, cela pourrait ne pas tourner en sa faveur. Il est de notre devoir de ne pas montrer une indulgence coupable face à sa conduite, pour son propre bien. »

Aïe. Hagrid était bien mal engagé, mais il n'allait pas renoncer au premier obstacle.

« Ce n'est pas juste pour le récompenser ! En fait, ça fait des mois que j'y pense ! Vous voyez, je cherche des gens prêts à lui donner des photos de ses parents, car les Moldus qui l'élèvent l'ont privé de tout ce qui les concerne ! Il n'a pas de souvenir d'eux !

\- Heureux celui qui n'a aucun souvenir de James Potter, rétorqua sèchement Rogue en faisant mine de refermer la porte au nez d'Hagrid.

\- Attendez ! Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez des photos de Lily pour lui ! Sa tante lui a raconté des horreurs à son sujet… »

Rogue eut un geste bizarre de la tête, comme s'il cherchait à chasser un insecte, et pendant une fraction de seconde Hagrid eut l'impression qu'il allait céder, mais l'instant d'après les yeux toujours froids de Rogue le fixaient comme si de rien n'était.

« Tout cela est très touchant mais en admettant que je sois en possession de photos de... Mrs Potter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais les céder. Je dis bien, en admettant car je ne pense pas du tout… »

Hagrid avait l'impression de progresser. Au moins, Rogue ne lui avait pas encore claqué la porte au nez. Cela risquait d'arriver d'un instant à l'autre, s'il disait ce qu'il ne fallait pas, mais la partie n'était pas jouée.

« Je ne vous demande pas de lui céder quoi que ce soit ! Les autres n'ont pas envoyé les originaux, il y a un sort pour faire des copies, je le sais. Il suffit de dire la formule, _duplicata_ , je crois, et…

\- _Duplicata_ ? l'interrompit sèchement Rogue en secouant la tête, comme incrédule devant tant de bêtise. Je suis désolé, Hagrid, mais j'ai une potion des plus délicates sur le feu. Je vous prie donc de me laisser à mes occupations, je ne peux de toute manière pas vous aider. »

Hagrid ne savait plus que faire pour plaider sa cause. Le Maître des Potions pouvait être incroyablement buté quand il s'y mettait. Si seulement il avait été aussi beau parleur que Dumbledore ! Dumbledore trouvait toujours les bons mots, il comprenait bien les gens, mais lui n'était qu'un garde-chasse frustre qui n'avait pas fini ses études, il avait été idiot de penser qu'il pourrait convaincre Rogue, remporter une joute oratoire contre lui.

« Tant pis, professeur, soupira-t-il, résigné, en s'apprêtant à partir. C'est juste que, vous voyez, on m'a envoyé tellement plus de photos de James que de Lily que j'avais peur qu'Harry s'imagine que les gens ne l'aimaient pas. »

À sa surprise, la lourde porte du cachot qui était sur le point de se refermer se rouvrit au contraire en grand.

« Il y a plus de photos de Potter que de Lily ? répéta Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh, oui, beaucoup plus, confirma Hagrid. C'est vraiment très déséquilibré. »

Rogue resta immobile un instant, continuant de fixer le garde-chasse d'un air contrarié, puis le laissa enfin entrer.

« Restez-là, ordonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers le fond de son bureau. J'ai peut-être, peut-être, un petit quelque chose. »

Après avoir farfouillé quelques minutes derrière une étagère (mais, se dit Hagrid, si vraiment Rogue n'était pas sûr d'avoir des photos, il avait quand même fait drôlement vite), le Maître des Potions réapparut, une enveloppe à la main.

« Voilà », dit-il en déballant une dizaine de photos.

La première avait été prise pendant l'été, dans ce qui ressemblait à une fête foraine en bord de mer. Une Lily d'une douzaine d'année, en maillot de bain et en short, souriait à l'objectif entre deux bouchées d'une glace à la fraise. À côté d'elle, un jeune Rogue maigrichon flottant dans ce qui ressemblait à un maillot de football assez grand pour lui servir de chemise de nuit, lui jetait des coups d'œil de côté sans remarquer la vanille qui dégoulinait de son cornet sur ses doigts.

Il y en avait une autre qui devait avoir été prise le Noël d'avant ou d'après. Lily et le Serpentard étaient assis en tailleur au pied d'un des grands sapins qui décoraient la Grande Salle et la jeune fille déballait avec ravissement un livre de potions à côté d'un Rogue à l'air inhabituellement réjoui. Les autres, prises dans le parc, étaient de la même eau.

« C'est parfait, se réjouit Hagrid. Ce sera beaucoup plus égal avec ça. »

D'un geste de sa baguette, Rogue produisit un double de chaque photographie, mais avant qu'Hagrid ait pu les empocher, il lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

« Il reste à apporter une dernière correction. »

Rogue fit un nouveau geste de sa baguette, et Hagrid vit sur chaque copie l'image du futur Maître des Potions pâlir jusqu'à disparaître complètement, laissant Lily souriant seule dans le cadre.

« J'ose espérer que vous ne me dérangerez plus à moins d'une véritable urgence, Hagrid, poursuivit Rogue tandis que ce dernier rangeait les clichés dans sa poche en se répandant en remerciement. Et une dernière chose… »

Son ton s'était fait encore plus glacial, presque menaçant, tandis qu'il regardait fixement Hagrid.

« Ne dîtes pas à Potter d'où viennent ses photographies, est-ce compris ? Le professeur Dumbledore peut vous pardonner vos bavardages, mais je ne suis pas aussi conciliant. »

Hagrid hocha la tête en lui souhaitant bonsoir, et repartit dans sa cabane d'un pas aussi léger que sa masse le permettait. Rogue pouvait se comporter de manière vraiment bizarre, parfois. Mais peu importe. L'album allait être une réussite. Il avait hâte de pouvoir l'offrir à Harry.

FIN


End file.
